


Eviction Notice

by Miranthia



Series: The Adventures of a Sky Badger [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: Tennant(s) must vacate the premises, effective immediately!





	Eviction Notice

" **SUSAN ADELAIDE HAWTHORNE**!"   
  
 _Oh no oh no oh no oh no_...... the girl skidded to a halt outside of the room, masking a horrendous sneeze as a cough before the fuming woman flung open the bedroom door she was currently exiting, her being simmering down slightly at the sight of the girl before her.   
  
"Ah, hello there Alex. Have you seen my youngest anywhere? She is in a  **world**  of trouble!"   
  
"No ma'am; the last I saw her I think she was heading for the bathroom downstairs."   
  
"Thank you, dear. Excuse me for a moment."   
  
The woman marched off, muttering to herself the entire way as she stomped down the flight of stairs, passing another girl on the landing that led into the kitchen. "Hello again, Ale- wait.  _Alex_?"   
  
The girl's eyes widened in shock, a blank expression on her face. "Uuuuuh.....yes?"   
  
Anger flashed in the woman's eyes and she stomped her foot down on the ground, hands flying to her hips. " _SUSAN_ , YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
  
The previous Alex shuffled down the stairs, coming to stand next to the other Alex as they both stared at the angry woman in fear. "Yes?"   
  
"Oooooh no, you can't fool me twice with that. Come on young lady, change back!" she glared at the one that had just come down the stairs, her foot tapping expectantly.   
  
" _I'm_  A-"   
  
"Alex is a full 5 inches taller than you, and she doesn't say 'bathroom'. She calls it the loo!"   
  
"But  _moooooom_ ," the shorter Alex said with a groan, sneezing mightily as her nose changed back to it's normal form, her hair lightened to a blonde, and her eyes went back to their original sky blue. "They're just babies! I swear I'll clean up after them and everything, I  **promise**!!"   
  
"Don't you ' _but moooom_ ' me, missy. Your father built that barn out back  **specifically**  for you and all of your critter friends! Raccoon kits do not belong in your bedroom, OR all over the new comforter that I just got for you."   
  
"But Biscuit-"   
  
"No but's or you're grounded! And Biscuit lost his parents; their mother has been yelling at me from the front porch all morning. Come on Alex, you can help me in the kitchen while your miscreant of a bestie here cleans up her room and evicts her roomies."   
  
Alex shot her friend an apologetic look as she was swept off to the kitchen, Susan sighing sadly as she turned to plod up to her room. Both of them missed the grin that Susan's mother was fighting to keep back, her head shaking slowly in wonder as they began to prepare lunch.


End file.
